Homing Pigeons return to their lofts when released at distant, unfamiliar, locations. This orientation appears to be affected by weak magnetic fields and under overcast conditions birds with coils whose induced magnetic field has its South pole up home normally whereas pigeons whose coils have the opposite polarity tend to fly away from home. During this year we will examine whether this effect occurs at all release points or only at those North or South of the loft and we will investigate what aspect of the total magnetic field the pigeons are responding to.